


Save File// Corrupt; Book 1: Save File Not Found

by Kudiot, MrMudkip



Series: Save File// Corrupt [1]
Category: Female OC - Fandom, Henduo OC, Ketchu OC, Kudiot OC, Male OC - Fandom, Pokemon AU - Fandom, Skye OC
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudiot/pseuds/Kudiot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMudkip/pseuds/MrMudkip
Summary: This story follows 2 unlucky or... lucky teens on their adventures in the pokemon





	Save File// Corrupt; Book 1: Save File Not Found

Save File not Found ?  
A Pokémon AU  
By; Kudiot and MrMudkip  
It was a warm summer evening, nice breeze, cool air… and we spent the evening inside. Henduo and I were playing our favorite game; Pokemon. I almost finished the game by now.  
“Yes, Finally!” I shouted  
“No reason to be this happy about it, Kudiot”, Henduo responded  
I shrug it off and save the game. It took so long for one of us to finish this game. Now, one of us did. And then, in an instant, Henduo ruins it. He spills water on my DS, the data  
“Dang it!!” I shout, slightly agitated.  
“Sorry about ‘dat”, he says halfheartedly shrugging it off  
I grab my DS, but something was off with it. It glowed red, sparks coming off of it. We both Blackout...

I was the first to get up. Something was off with the environment. Henduo, the lazy potato he is, finally wakes up. Both of us realized immediately where we were.  
“Oh my god!”, I say. “We’re actually in the Pokemon universe!’  
“How exactly?” Henduo replies.  
“Personally, I don’t care!” I shout.  
I get up fully and walk around. Henduo reluctantly follows having no idea where he is. It was exactly how I pictured it, greenery everywhere around the city. A nice, chilly breeze, and the sun was rising I was ecstatic! We eventually decided to head to the labs.  
“My legs HURT!”, Henduo shouted.  
“We are almost there.” Kudiot replied annoyed by the fact Henduo wouldn’t shut up.  
“Kudiot, you really want to do this?” He asks.  
“Yeah! Might as well enjoy our stay here. I’m totally picking Piplup!”  
Henduo rolls his eyes and we walk in.  
“I think there is this one flame monkey thing that I caught in the game. Well, I guess I caught in real life.”, Henduo said trying to crack a joke at that last bit.  
Shaking his head Kudiot shouted, “ MY GOD HENDUO! THE NAME OF THAT POKEMON IS CHIMCHAR! AND STOP TRYING TO TELL JOKES!”  
We picked out our starters and we started with our journey.

We spent hours training and catching pokemon. I had my dream team, for this region anyway. We blasted through the gyms in other cities, mainly because I said we should train our Pokemon correctly. Before we got to the last gym however, we stopped by the Spear Pillar; a tower that holds the secrets to this place. The wind picked up, blowing us off our feet. We decided to climb the tower. It was a long journey, climbing through endless rooms, fighting wild Pokemon, and trying to keep balance. Finally, we were at the top. Two shaded figure standing at the end of the floor. Palkia and Dialga; the gods of Space and Time. We decided to attempt to catch them. I caught Dialga, and Henduo caught Palkia. It took hours to even weaken them!  
“Henduo, you ready for the elite 4?” I asked.  
“Ready when you are”, Henduo replied.

 

We spent days training for the League. We decided we were ready. We got everything we needed and headed to the League. I blasted through the Elite 4, and waited for Henduo. After an hour, he gets here. We heal up and take on the Champion. She was a tough one to beat! But, after several attempts, we were successful.  
“That took forever!” Henduo complained at the fact Kudiot finished before him.  
“Yeah, for you anyway”, I mumble under my breath.  
All of a sudden, the game saves, sending us back to the normal world. We sit up, still excited about what happened.  
“That was fun while it lasted”, I stated.  
“Sure, I guess it kinda was”, Henduo says, with a quick and quiet laugh.  
We’ll never forget what happened that night. My dream coming true, and finally playing the game with someone else.Yet, I never really knew what happened to my save file…

 

 

 

 

 

(Preview of next Chapter/Book)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up on the grass with the sun shining brightly, I was confused on how we got back.i look around, wondering what we’re doing here...  
“Henduo, Any idea how we got here again?”, I said.  
Pokeball in hand, Henduo was confused on how and why he was dragged here..  
“Kudiot I have no cl-----..”, Henduo was interrupted by an Ear piercing explosion.  
In sync they both yell, “ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!”  
An eerie aura was felt. Through the smoke blue eyes shone brightly.The smoke died out shocking us both.  
“ What.. is.. That..?”, We both say in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> We are working on this currently at school


End file.
